Cosas que no entiendo
by Marqui
Summary: Sentimientos extraños acosan a Iván. Mezcla de amor y odio. Iván no logra entender...


Hetalia pertenece a un genio:** Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Cosas que no entiendo**

Es difícil descifrar este sentimiento, es una sensación de odio y amor al mismo tiempo. Lo amo, pero lo odio… Lo odio, pero lo amo. Le hago daño y disfruto de ello. Amo sus lágrimas, son saladas, pero me hacen llorar y me ponen triste.

Me estremece oírlo susurrar mi nombre en el momento de la fusión, dos cuerpos ardiendo en llamas, volviéndose uno. Siento enloquecer y pierdo el control. Sus gritos, su llanto… sus súplicas. Nada me detiene.

Veo el mar en su mirada, siento que está sufriendo _¿Qué debo hacer?_ Inútilmente intento sellar una promesa de amor, uniendo mis labios con los suyos… Pero mis besos son tan fríos como la nieve de Siberia. No tienen sabor, lo reconozco…

De pronto, la fusión se deshace y somos dos seres diferentes nuevamente.

Lo miro y me mira con una expresión extraña, a la que ya me acostumbré un poco. Su semblante delata odio, angustia, dolor… Sin embargo encuentro compasión, lástima…

Me tiene lástima. Doy lástima.

Un latigazo, dos, ocho, no importa cuántos sean. Él nunca los evitará. Realmente quiero que despierte, que abra los ojos… Quiero que me castigue como corresponde.

Pero no lo hace ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?....

Ni el viento sabe la respuesta.

Toris Lorinaitis. Toris. Toris…¿Qué debo hacer? No quisiera que esto siga así… Realmente es doloroso para mí, para ti… ¿Por qué no puedo amar como corresponde? Odio verlo sufrir, pero a la vez lo disfruto… Siento culpa.

Una cálida gota recorre mi mejilla.

Lloro. Lloro con fuerza, grito. ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Mis dos manos encierran un rostro avergonzado, lleno de angustia.

Oigo la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, sin mirarlo, sé que es él. Sigo llorando, pero me tranquilizo al oír esa voz….

-¡Iván! ¿Q-qué pasa? – Mis manos dejan mostrar la vergüenza y la angustia, miro fíjamente su rostro. Está preocupado… No me odia. ¿No me odia? ¿Realmente me odia? Mi vista se nubla y se hunde en el mar, sin despegar la mirada de la suya, logro balbucear algo:

-Y- yo…. - No puedo, no puedo… Lloro con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Iván?_¿Qué debo hacer?_ – Siento sus tibias manos posarse en mis mejillas. Debo sentarme.

-A-bra… Abra…z…a…m…- Me ahogo.

-Entendí…-Dice mientras _abre la ventana._

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Sentado en mi silla, no puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quiero reír, pero sólo me sale llorar con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Lo—Lo siento, To…ris- Logro susurrar entre sollozos, pero a la vez me río. Ésta extraña reacción hace temblar a mi compañero. Me levanto y me acerco. Alzo una mano para posarla en su cabeza, pero éste la esquiva… Me rechazó. Lo voy a golpear. No, no puedo… No quiero golpearlo, pero el impulso no se detiene. Cierro mis ojos, me muerdo el labio inferior y siento el impacto.

Mis lágrimas fluyen, siento morirme.

Toris sigue en el mismo lugar, un líquido rojizo fluye sobre sus labios. En sus ojos puedo ver el temor, el odio.

Lo amo demasiado.

Me avalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Una sensación nueva se apodera de mí.

-Perdóname…. Toris, perdón…- Sollozo. Siento una cálida respuesta de su parte.

Nunca antes había dado ni recibido un abrazo tan cálido.

El frío entra por la ventana. Pero no se siente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir. Es la primera vez que lo siento, eso me lleva a perderme en esa sensación hermosa, ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba…

Nos separamos, el frío parece volver y apagar esa tibieza. Toris se limpia la cara y me mira con lástima. Me animo a hablarle:

-Perdón…Eres mucho para mí, y aún así… - La vergüenza me obliga a bajar la mirada, aún húmeda.

Siento su mano en mi rostro, está secando la angustia y trayendo un poco de tranquilidad. Nuevamente llevo mi mano hacia su cabeza, y mis dedos por primera vez, logran enredarse esos cabellos como seda, luego recorren ese perfecto contorno que esboza una dolida sonrisa. El latir de mi corazón me lleva a rozar sus labios con mi dedo pulgar, el cual recibe un pequeño beso.

Siento morirme… ¿Habrá sido por miedo?¿Por cortesía? No. Su expresión es distinta ahora. ¿Entendiste mis sentimientos, Toris?

-Te entiendo… -Responde como leyéndome la mente. –Pero… -Lo veo sonrojarse – Así estoy bien. Me gusta… Me gustas.

Estoy anonadado.

-Yo quisiera que lo nuestro sea… más…-

-¿Normal? –Me interrumpe mi compañero. Asiento con la cabeza y ambos nos sonreímos con timidez.

Me acerco y lo beso en los labios. Aún tienen el sabor de la sangre. Siento que soy correspondido.

Son cosas que no entiendo.

Y mi corazón late una vez más… Siempre lo hace, pero no sabía que era tan bonito sentirlo.

**Fin.**

Disculpen por este fic TANNNNN cursi _; Quise hacer a Iván con ese aspecto de niño inocente psicópata, pero creo que me quedó cualquier cosa D8.

LOL! Lo de "Ni el viento sabe la respuesta" es una contradicción a la canción Blowin' in the wind ("The answer my friend, is blowin in the wind"). Fue un momento "random" nada más XD.

Es mi primer fic de Hetalia, si me tiran con tomates, que sean autografiados por Romano, porfis XDD (o dénme alguna crítica constructiva ya que hace como 2 años que no escribo fanfics y ya me olvidé :P).


End file.
